Las Roba Vestidos
by Angie Muffiin
Summary: Alice y Rose son unas fanáticas de la moda, Bella solo quiere vengarse de su ex-novio, que la dejo por su forma de vestir. Edward un prestigioso doctor, Emmett un gran abogado y Jasper es un gran siquiatra. ¿que pasa cuando se topen en una fiesta? Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Las Roba-Vestidos**

**Summary:** Alice y Rose son unas fanáticas de la moda, Bella solo quiere vengarse de su ex-novio, que la dejo por su forma de vestir. Edward un prestigioso doctor, Emmett un gran abogado y Jasper es un gran siquiatra. ¿Cómo cambiarán sus vidas cuando se crucen en una fiesta de alta sociedad?

**Prefacio**

Las tres chicas vestían ropa de marca, eso lo deducía la dependienta que estaba tras el mostrador de la tienda de Versace, las tres eran diferentes entre sí, aunque llevaran antifaces, todas de un diferente color.

La de la chica alta era de un sorprendente color rojo, la chica de estatura media era de color azul rey y la de la más pequeña era de color morado. Todas llevaban conjuntos a juego.

Iban bien arregladas, incluso para ser ladronas de ropa de marca.

La otra empleada de la tienda, veía como las chicas la más pequeña y la más alta buscaban la ropa, mientras que la de estura media les apuntaba con un arma.

Se voltearon con los brazos llenos de ropa, y miraron a la del antifaz azul.

-Vamos a probarnos esta ropa- dijo la pequeñita, mientras caminaba como una bailarina – vigílalas y por nada del mundo Ovejita, te pongas a hablar con ellas. Después osita las vigila y tú te vienes a probar la ropa

-Claro Duendecillo- asintió – tu sabes que soy buena en esto.

-Vamos Osita- dijo Duendecillo- ¡vamos a probarnos toda esta ropa!

-Si, vamos, no queremos llegar tarde después- contesto Osita

Desaparecieron en los probadores, las empleadas del lugar estaban con los ojos como platos, se comportaban como si fueran unas verdaderas clientas, exceptuando el arma, por supuesto.

0

0

Al otro lado de la ciudad, se preparaba una de las fiestas más importantes del año.

Y los hombres con más influencia en la ciudad, Edward, el médico mejor de todo Seattle, Emmett, el abogado tiburón como le conocían y Jasper, el mejor siquiatra de la ciudad iban a recoger a sus novias para presentarse en aquella fiesta.

Pero lo que no sabían era que en aquella fiesta conocerían al que iba a ser el amor de sus vidas.

**Bueno, no me pude resistir, tengo en la cabeza esta historia desde hace varios días. ^^ se que tengo ya otras tres historias ¬¬" jeje**

**Pero bueno, espero que les guste, va a ver diferentes puntos de vista, pero creo que solo de las chicas.**

**Angie xD**

**¿Review?**


	2. Mal Dia

**este fanfic tendra lenguaje explicito y escenas no aptas para menores. (como si yo no lo fuera, jajaja) bueno, sino quieren leerlo, no lo hagan, yo les adverti... muajaja. Vale, ok, sigan leyendo**

**

* * *

****Bella POV**

Esto no podía estar pasando. Yo lo amaba. Lo quería a más que a nada y él me dice que ya no me ama.

-Lo siento Bella- dijo Jacob, rascándose la nuca, como lo hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o incomodo por la situación- creo que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Lo decía porque yo lo seguía buscando, después de una semana y siempre regresaba a casa con los ojos rojos.

Alice y Rosalie me decían que lo dejara, que no valía la pena ya.

Verán, mi ahora ex-novio, me había engañado con una ex-amiga, Leah, en mi propia cama cuando yo regresaba del trabajo. La única excusa que Jacob supo darme es "tu no te vistes tan bonito como Leah"

Hijo de su perra madre. Ese día llore, lo maldecía con tantas palabrotas que un marinero se sonrojaría, junto con Ali y Rose, comiendo helado de napolitano, viendo películas románticas acurrucadas en mi sillón en pijamas.

Nunca me había sentido tal mal en mi vida.

Ahora mismo me estaba mudando al departamento que compartiríamos las tres Alice, Rosalie y yo, porque, cuando yo termine con Jacob, ellas terminaron con James y Demetri, respectivamente. Pero no se afligieron tanto como yo, y siguieron su vida igual.

Su lema era: "Si no te complacen en la cama, no son para ti" Perras fanáticas del sexo. Bueno, no es como si yo no lo fuera.

0

0

0

0

_**Un Mes Después**_

**Alice POV**

Bien si, nos habíamos dado un tiempo de solo chicas, nada de chicos en un mes. Un puto mes largo sin sexo con un chico. No es como si fuera lesbiana ni nada. Pero es divertido hacerlo con chicas. Sabes donde tocar para que se calienten.

Digamos que soy bisexual. Bisexual fanática de la moda. Si, eso queda bien.

Estaba viendo la nueva revista de Vogue, que había comprado camino a casa, había vestidos hermosísimos para este otoño. Los tenía que comprar!

Baje para checar el buzón, mi cuenta de las tarjetas de crédito ya deberían de haber llegado.

**Rosalie POV**

Me recosté contra la almohada sudorosa, mientras apagaba el vibrador.

No se como pude sobrevivir un mes sin sexo. No soy una bisexual como Alice que lo hace con chicas. No, yo prefiero a los hombres. De preferencia grandes.

Dios! era una condenada adicta al sexo. Y me encantaba. Aunque también me encantabas los coches. Y la moda.

Creo que no sería tan malo si posara en una revista de playboy. No por nada tenía buen cuerpo. Tenía que posar! Estaba en mi lista de cosas por hacer. La cual no era tan grande. No, No mucho.

Me metí a la ducha, cuando salí, escuche un fuerte grito. Alice.

No alcance a vestirme y salí precipitadamente del baño, dirigiéndome a la sala.

**Bella POV**

_-Uff! Más! O, si! Más!- Gritaba, mientras sentía la lengua de Alec en mí. Ahhh, su boca en mi sexo era la perdición: chupaba, lamía y mordisqueaba. Me sentía llegar solo con el sexo oral. Era entonces cuando sus dedos entraban en el juego. Mis manos se aferraban en las sábanas, ya no podía más, sus dedos se movían frenéticamente contra mí, entonces me sentí estallar._

Desperté toda acalorada y oh diablos! Había tenido un orgasmo con el puto sueño! Lo que hace la abstinencia.

Me fui al baño de mi habitación a lavarme la cara. Alec tenía una buena boca. Era uno de los mejores con quien había tenido sexo.

De repente un grito se escucho, proveniente de la sala.

Salí precipitadamente del baño.

Alice estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un sobre tirado en el piso al lado de ella. Rosalie estaba a su lado, moviendo la mano enfrente de sus ojos, mirando como no reaccionaba, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la toalla para que no se le cayera, esto no era nada bueno.

**Alice POV**

Subí tranquilamente al apartamento, con el montón de sobres en mi mano, encima venía el de mi estado de cuenta.

Luz, agua, gas, teléfono, todos en la mesita.

Abrí el sobre de mi estado de cuenta, no quería atrasarme en mis pagos.

Cuál fue la sorpresa que me di cuando encontré otra cosa.

"_Estimada señorita Brandon:_

_Lamentamos informarle que sus cuentas bancarias han sido canceladas. Usted debe cien mil dólares y tiene que pagar esta cantidad al banco en un lapzo de un mes. Si no paga su residencia será embargada por el banco._

_Nuestras más sinceras disculpas_

_Sucursal #16 de Chicago, American Express._

No puede ser. No es posible. No me esta pasando a mí.


	3. Mal día II

**Mal día II**

**Bella POV**

Alice se estaba poniendo de un color rojo, eso significaba que no era algo bueno. Nunca es bueno cuando Alice se pone de ese color de rojo.

El caso es que se fue a su habitación hecha una furia, con el teléfono inalámbrico en la mano. Espero y que no lo aviente y lo rompa como el pasado.

Lo que me llamo la atención es la carta de mi universidad, que estaba sobre la mesa. Yo era una becada y las cartas me llegaban cada mes, el día primero. Pero hoy estábamos a mitad de mes. No era entonces el dinero de la beca.

Cogí el sobre y lo abrí con cuidado de no romperlo mucho, adentro estaba un carta de la universidad. Lo raro es que ya iba en el último semestre y no podían darme otra beca.

"_Estimada señorita Swan:_

_Lamentamos informarle que su beca ha sido retirada, por sus bajas calificaciones de este mes._

_No es bien visto que usted, una alumna becada, apenas pase sus exámenes._

_Pedimos su comprensión y gracias por su tiempo._

_Universidad de Phoenix."_

¡Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí!

**Rosalie POV**

Tome el sobre que estaba en la mesita, tenía mi nombre al frente de éste.

"_Estimada señorita Hale:_

_Su solicitud de visa para Italia ha sido negada, no cumple los requisitos requeridos._

_En unos cuantos años, tal vez sea aprobada su visa de estudiante._

_Gracias por su atención._

_Embajada de Italia en ."_

Mis estudios se fueron por un tubo!

Quería ir a Italia a estudiar ingeniería automotriz. Y ahora mis estudios se han ido por la basura!

Estaba tan enojada.

**Alice, Bella y Rosalie **

El peor día de mi vida!


	4. SoluCion

**-Alice POV-**

Estaba tan enojada.

-Ningún error señorita- dije, imitando la chillona voz de la gerente. Estaba tan frustrada. Y molesta.

Y con ganas de llorar.

¿Cuándo fue que me descontrole y acabe con semejante deuda? ¿Cómo iba a pagarla? Mis lágrimas ya caían por mis mejillas.

-¡Puta madre! ¡Soy una compradora compulsiva!- pensé, mientras hojeaba la revista Cosmo y veía los nuevos trajes de Hèrmes – aún con estas deudas y pienso en compras.

Mis ahorros no bastarán para pagar al banco y pedirles un préstamo a mis padres ni hablar. Hace tiempo que fui desederada de los Brandon

Casi arrastrándome, fui a la sala, donde me encontré a Bella con un bote enorme de helado napolitano, mientras veía por la tele a Godzilla destruyendo la ciudad.

-Puto Jacob, todo por tu pinche culpa, gracias Jacob, por ti perdí mi beca- escuche que susurraba, ella no estaba mejor que yo -¿Y ahora que mierdas hago?

-Yo tampoco se que hacer- le dije – tengo una deuda de cien mil dólares en el banco y no se rayos hacer

-¿¡Qué!- casi grito Bella –Sabía, yo sabía- comenzó a regañarme- que algún día terminarías así, todo por tu maniática forma de comprar

-Ya lo se Bella- dije, suspirando, cuando me acorde de algo brillante, amarillo y rápido- ¡Santa mierda! ¡Mi porsche! ¡También debo dinero por mi bebe! ¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!

-¡Alice! ¡Deja de decir demonios y pongámonos a pensar en que hacer!- dijo Bella- yo debo el semestre de la universidad y también debo dinero por mi coche, además de que también tenemos que pagar el apartamento

-¡Rosalie Lilian Hale!- grite – ¡Deja de hacer lo que estas haciendo y ven para acá! ¡Es urgente!

Rosalie vino corriendo completamente vestida para correr, con su iPod en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- dijo, con voz fría, se notaba que estaba molesta, pero no tenía tiempo para sus niñerías.

-Ayúdanos- dije- tenemos que pagar nuestro autos y yo tengo una deuda en el banco por cien mil dólares por mis compras compulsivas y Bella debe su pago del semestres en la universidad

-A mí ni me miren- dijo, indiferente, se notaba que quería salir, apuesto que también tenía problemas económicos, todo, jodido en un día de mierda- Yo debo piezas de refacción, la renta de la bodega, y no tengo empleo y he casi agotado mis ahorros, y no puedo pedirles ayuda económica a mis padres, son unos jodidos católicos de mierda y pretenden hacerme un exorcismo cada vez que me acerco a visitarlos.

-¡Estamos metidas hasta el cuello las tres!- gimoteo Bella- ¡A mí me despidieron de mí trabajo, todo por Jacob, si no hubiera estado tan deprimida, nada de esto hubiera pasado!

-Ya no nos lamentemos- dije sintiendo una seguridad que no tenía, mis ánimos empezaban a caer otra vez, pero estábamos aquí para todas y no nos defraudaríamos- Bella ¿cuanto dinero tienes en el banco? ¿y tu Rosalie? Yo tengo fácil ocho mil dólares

-¿Qué importa la cantidad que tengas en el banco?- respondió Rosalie sabes que no será sufriente no pasareis de los quince mil a pesar de juntar todos nuestros ahorros

Supe que tenía razón no seriamos capaces de pagar nuestras deudas a tiempo me sentía como una estupida por creer ciegamente en mi autocontrol que era casi nulo en las tiendas de ropa

-No es como si fuéramos a robar o algo así- Dijo Bella a la ligera pero su comentario quedo flotando en la sala con una palabra destacada. . .

Robar.

Era una idea muy tentadora para cualquiera de las tres. Algo excitante, nuevo, tanto como un juguete para un niño que nunca ha tenido alguno.

Siempre quisimos aventura en nuestras vidas, soñando en aventuras del siglo vIII donde existían piratas y criaturas fantásticas. Donde éramos superiores a los demás, con espada y pistola, donde hacíamos lo que queríamos, donde quisiéramos y cuando quisiéramos.

La abuela de Bella contribuyó a ello cuando pasábamos las tardes allí, y éramos cuidadas por ella con sus dulces sonrisas y calidas manos. En nuestras casas no había amor, llenas siempre de reglas.

Pero en la casa Swan nos entregábamos a la imaginación donde todo era posible.

Y robar barcos como piratas era posible, se hacia para sobrevivir.

Y nosotras queríamos sobrevivir. La decisión estaba tomada, lo podíamos sentir en el silencio cómodo de entendimiento.

"manos a la obra."- fue mi único pensamiento.


	5. El plan

**El plan**

* * *

**-Rosalie POV-**

-Alice, no lo estarás pensando en serio o si?- le pregunté, mirandola fijamente

-Dime Rosalie, ¿Que otra cosa hacemos?- me respondió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Mi deuda es más fuerte que las suyas y si no pago a fin de mes, embargaran el departamento.

-Alice!- le medio grito Bella - Estamos perdidas- gimió Bella

-No nos queda otra opción, Rosalie- dijo- Si posaras en una revista, tardarias meses en conseguir una cita, si trabajamos, en un mes de sueldo entre las tres solo lograríamos un poco más de mil quinientos dólares, aunque si bailaramos en clubs ganaríamos más, pero prefiero quedarme en la calle antes de irme por esa opción.

"Si le pidieramos ayuda a nuestros padres... bueno, seguro nos echarían de patitas en la calle, si nos casaramos con un rico ¿Cuánto nos trardaríamos en convencerlo? No. Hay. Otra. Opción." - terminó duramente.

En ese instante me derrumbe. Tenía razón. Pero a pesar de todo, mis padres no habían sido unos completos inútiles, ellos me dejaron bien claro y grabado en mi mente, si asesinas vas a la cárcel, si robas, vas a la cárcel, si tomas y manejas ebria, vas a la cárcel, si te drogas, vas a la cárcel. Todas ellas habían quedado grabadas en mi mente, pero solo respetaba las primeras dos. Pero ahora no tenía otra opción.

-Ella tiene razón Rosie- me consolo Bella, mientras me abrazaba - Sabremos salir de esta, no te preocupes

-Nadie sabra quienes somos, no dejaremos ni una pista de nuestra identidad- dijo Alice - Las series policiacas que nos han aficionado tanto deben de haber servido algo.

-Tenemos que empezar a planear- dije, mucho más convencida y más motivada.

-Si, tenemos que planear como será el vestuario- dijo Alice, emocionada.

-Tenemos que planear que asaltaremos primero- dijo Bella- no pudemos entrar así nadamás a una tienda. Tenemos que ver cuantas salidas tiene, si tiene alarma o guardias de seguridad, no puede ser un banco porque somos novatas y sería un riesgo muy grande. No podemos tener un modus operandi por que la policia sabría que esperar. Tiene que ser al azar, algo que tenga muchos clientes, pero que se puedan controlar. Tenemos que ver a que hora abren y cierran, cuando tienen más gente y a que hora está más vacío.

Bella estaba en lo mucho más complicado si no queríamos dejar pistas de nuestra identidad. Por eso tenímos qu empezar a planear ya.

-Puede ser un Subway?- dije-Es comida rápida, tiene gente, hay algunos establecimientos en la ciudad que están algo escondidos y serían perfectos para robar sin ser vistas.

-Esa es buena opción, es comercial y se recuperan rápido.- aprobó Bella

-También puede ser en un pollo loco por la tarde- dijo Alice.

-Esperen- dije, una idea formandose en mi mente.- Recuerdan la boutique del centro? la de Tanya, esa zorra que rompió el vestido que me probé y que tuve que pagarlo?

-Ella? claro que me acuerdo- me respondio Alice, que había empezado a diseñar en su cuaderno de dibujo-esa perra rompió mis tacón cuando se los puso sin mi permiso mientras yo estaba en el probador

-Yo también la recuerdo- dijo Bella- se que dice cosas a mi espalda y por lo que se, creo que engancho a Jacob.

-No les parece que necesitamos vengarnos un poco por todo lo que nos ha hecho?- dije, y una sonrisa creció en mi rostro.

-Si- me respondieron, y pude notar que sabían a donde me dirijía

-Tal vez no consigamos mucho dinero- dije

-Pero es una venganza- dijo Bella, con los ojos brillando de satisfacción, ella nunca había hecho mas que beber y le encantaba hacer algo malo, su padre había sido policia en Forks y la tenía muy protegida, pero eso iba a cambiar.

-Para que no se meta donde no la llaman- terminó Alice.

Esta noche empezamos a planear todo. La verdad es que estabamos muy nerviosas, Alice no paraba, iba y venía, eligiendo algo para que no nos reconocieran. Me sorprendí cuando se sento y empezó a trabajar en un material. No estaba segura de lo que era, pero después de estarla observando, se paró y puso un delidado objeto en mis manos. Era un antifaz rojo con toques dorados.

-Es hermoso Alice- le dije, me encantaba el rojo y el dorado combinaría con mi pelo. Vi que puso uno similar en las manos de Bella, que había estado absorta planeando las salidas y entradas, con o que recordaba.

-Wow, Alice, es precioso- Se lo probo y la verdad es que no la reconocería. Era azul fuerte, con toques negros y plateados.

-Y ahora la mía- dijo Alice, y cuando se la puso, parecía una persona totalmente diferente. Era verde, no un verde feo, era un verde hermoso, con negro y plateado, como Bella. - Usaremos las pelucas que tenemos y ropa en la que nadie nos reconocería, tenemos que tirar todo a la basura después, los zapatos serán más fáciles, tienen que ser zapatillas para correr, pues son comodas y nos dan más movimiento.

Bella nos contó el plan y he de decir que era muy bueno. Tendríamos que usar armas y por lo pronto, teniamos una y sabíamos como usarla, gracias a Charlie, el padre de Bella.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien.

* * *

**Hola chicas! como ven estas tres ya empezaron a planear todo. El prox capi veremos su primer asalto. Espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
